Summer in Atlantis
by monkey-writer08
Summary: Takes place 4 years after Madeliene L' Engle's Troubling a Star Vicky is going to the Atlantis resort for the summer.Her dad is the doctor there, she's working as an au pair.While she's there she will run into some familiar faces.(Xover w Sweet Valley)
1. Coming Home

Chapter1

Coming Home

"Hey, Vicky! Guess what!" My little brother Rob yelled in excitement as Kile (Kilie), my best friend, and I carried our bags in from our family's 1986 station wagon.

"What Rob?" I asked as I gingerly set down my lap top computer and bags of gifts I had been collecting for my family ever since I had come home for Christmas from Oxford.

"For this summer Daddy has a job working in the clinic of Atlantis, you know the resort hotel in the Bahamas! And dad's found a job for you there as an au pair for the King and Queen of Switzcape!" Rob yelled very loudly in excitement.

"I know. Dad told me when he found out about the job offer and asked if I wanted him to get it for me," I laughed in reply.

"Oh, cool."

I laughed and went back to the car to get more things. When I had just gotten a bag out of the old faux wood station wagon someone had but their arms around my waist; I turned around, and to my shock, saw Scott, my sort of boyfriend, whom I had more or less dated the previous summer. He was the first to speak, and when he did I was surprised at what he said because he said, "Vicky, I'm going to miss you a lot while your gone over summer."

Right after he finished his sentence Kile came behind us and said, "Vick, who's the cutie?"

Without missing a beat I replied, "Kile, this is Scott Johnston. Scott this is Kilie Carter, my best friend at Oxford, she's a Brit by the way."

"Scott huh? I heard a lot about you in her e-mails last summer."

"Vick talked a lot about you too."

Just then my John, my older brother, who was currently in graduate school at Columbia University, drove up into the driveway. As he drove up, Kile got a good look at him through the windshield and said," Girl, how do you know so many hot guys?"

"Kile, that's my brother, and that comment was just so wrong! I'm not even going to start!"

John was by then getting out of his car and said, "Hey Vick, Scott," in a cheerful tone, then in an unsure voice he said, "Hi, I'm John and who are you?" he asked Kile.

"I'm Kile Carter, Vick's roommate at the old Uni, "she laughed out although she was really trying not to.

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you, especially after hearing so much about you last summer and over Christmas."

"It's nice to finally get to meet you too."

"Sorry, but I have to get back to work I just thought I'd come see Vick during my break at work," Scott said.

"Bye, Scott! I'll e-mail you while were at Atlantis."

"K, bye, Vick."

We hugged and he left.


	2. The letter and a New Day

Chapter2

The Past and a New Day

Later that night when I was in my room going through my memory box I came across a letter that had been writer to me four years prior on airplane paper that had been sent to me from Vespuga by my lost friend Adam. Well, he wasn't really lost so much as it was we weren't on speaking terms and hadn't been for about three and a half years. I kept going through more paper, over half had been letters form Adam during my junior year of high school, most written while he was in Antarctica.

After I read the last letter he had sent me I broke down crying because of what it read and the memories that came with it. It read:

_Dear Vicky,_

_I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we can no longer be friends. My new girlfriend, Sophia, gets jealous easily and I love her too much to hurt her in that way by staying friends with you. I'm truly sorry._

_Adam E._

I remembered the cold empty feeling I had gotten as I'd read his letter the first time and I also remembered how close we used to be and felt the empty feeling I had had since get bigger and make me feel more hallow than I had before.

I know Kile knew I had been crying the night before, but I also knew she wouldn't say anything about it unless I told her I wanted to talk about it, which I didn't. What I didn't know was that Suzey, my younger sister, and John had heard me too. So, I was shocked, to put it lightly, when Suzey asked as we were eating breakfast, "Hey, Vick are you ok? I heard you crying last night," Suzey asked me.

"I'll tell you later," I said glancing at Rob and our parents coming in through the door.

Once they were in the kitchen, Mother started making coffee, Rob made him self a bowl of cereal, and Daddy sat down and started reading the newspaper. Suzey then asked her, "Is there anything in the newspaper that would interest me?"

"Yes, I believe there is Suze. There is an article about new findings on starfish a dolphins."

My heart stopped. Adam had been apart of the findings in someway. I was sure of it.

"Are you ok, Vicky? You look awfully pale," John asked as he entered the kitchen with Kile.

"John, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep very well last night."

"I can testify to that! She kept me awake with all her tossing and turning," Kile said grouchily.

"Sorry, Ki, I didn't mean to keep you awake," I replied appologeticly.

" I know, that's why I didn't say anything to you last night."

The remainder of the morning was filled with everyone packing, cleaning, and doing odds and ends jobs around the house. At noon we made sandwiches and ate our lunch outside on the deck. After lunch was over Suzey and I were washing the dishes while everyone else was either washing the cars or staining the deck.

"So, Vicky, why were you crying last night?"

"I was going through some letters in my memory box and came upon some of the letters Adam sent me in high school, but what got me to cry was what he said in his last letter when he told me he didn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Oh, Vicky! Why would he do that? I'd always thought you two had gotten into a fight or something!"

"He got himself a girlfriend that went to his school, and she was the jealous type so he broke off our friendship."

"I'm sorry. I bet that really hurt! Have you talked to or seen him since then?"

I saw him at Aunt Serena's once, but we completely ignored each other and everyone automatically assumed he and I had gotten into an argument."

After that we were silent and she didn't bring it up again, but I over heard her telling John about it. Before I went to bed I took a sleeping pill so I didn't keep Kile awake again because I knew I wouldn't sleep well other wise.


End file.
